Role-Playing
Consent-Based Role-Playing Most are familiar with the concept of concent-based role-play. The basics are "Player A attempts an action against Player B. Player B decides the result." We use this rule, but we do so with a light touch. The problem with consent is that it tends to lead to players negating anything that might affect them. Our answer has been to define when and how consent applies, making it count only in certain ways. First, even when consent is not required, always communicate and try to be polite. For example, it's fair to want to join a scene on the public grid, but you should still page others first and ask if they're up for others joining them. It might be a great scene for you to crash, or they might be really trying to get a scene between their characters done without derailing it. With that said, most scenes in public areas should be open to reasonable requests to join. Include others where you would want to be included. The first rule of consent is: never assume the actions of another. Whether posing that your fist shattered Player B's jaw or that Player A can't help but stare in approval as you walk by, this is a violation of consent. The fundamental rule of consent is, each player defines their own actions and reactions. In that respect, we are consent-based. Anything that would cause extensive changes to the character but that are not the direct result of actions taken In Character can be mitigated by consent to some degree. Someone else cannot create a plot to frame your character for murder or take away your family fortune without your consent, for example. Similarly, no one can permanently injure or kill your character without your consent. The other side of consent is called "In-Character Actions equal In-Character Consequences" (or ICA=ICC). This means that if you walk up to a cop and punch him, he will try to arrest you. You cannot "no consent" that reaction to the action you already chose to take. So, if your character agrees to join, say, a bank heist plot, and if in the course of that plot a guard is killed, then your character might end up taking the wrap for it and need to defend himself. If you gamble a resource of yours, risking it for a potential gain, and lose, then you may lose that resource. In the end, though, remember: with nothing ventured, nothing can be gained. Eventually, you will take a risk, even if it's just as risk of being defeated in combat. This will often come only as a blow to your character's pride, but sometimes the stakes will be higher, and things can be lost -- or things can be gained. That's all the fun of the story. Continuity A major goal of this game is to tell a collaborative story. As such, once an event has taken place in game, we will treat it (as best as we can) as "canonical" history in the world of the game. To that end, we will record (and encourage players to assist in recording) notable game events on the MUX Wiki. Players are encouraged to keep basic character bios on the wiki, as well as posting logs or summaries of character actions that they believe should be public knowledge. When the game's story is chronicled, it's much easier to have characters' actions continue to affect and shape the world. The term "retcon" comes from "retroactive continuity," and it can mean a few different things. A retcon might be as simple as deciding that you called another character earlier and asked them to meet you, allowing another player to join a scene. Even though you had not established it before, it does not disrupt the current narrative at all -- you're just adding a detail. The kind of retcon that causes trouble is when one goes back and changes events that have already been established. Generally, this type of retcon will be avoided whenever possible because it disrupts the storyline of the game and invalidates past role-play of characters. However, sometimes things just go so far wrong that a retcon can be a graceful way to fix things. If all players involved in an event aree, within that same scene, that it should be retconned, then they may decide to drop it from continuity. However, once a scene has ended, it is necessary to contact staff and request a retcon. Staff will require logs of the event in question (or at least a detailed description), and an explanation of why the retcon is needed should be given. Generally, there is always a fair way to resolve this kind of problem, whether via retconning or other means. Time It is perfectly acceptable to compress and expand time as needed to facilitate role-play. The game is set in present day, so the "date" is always the same date In Character as it is Out of Character. However, if you need it to be last week to finish a scene or tomorrow to skip ahead to an important event, that's perfectly fine. As long as it's made clear to everyone involved in a scene when the scene is taking place, there should be no issue. Now, if you want to have a scene more than a month ago (or from now), you should probably talk to staff. Otherwise, make Time work for you. If you were in South Seattle a moment ago and want to join a scene in Bainbridge, go for it. Just have an idea of the In Character passage of time that might have been needed to get you across that distance and make sure your character understands that time has passed. If this doesn't line up perfectly, then you can always use a Hollywood excuse (traffic was really good, the bus driver was really speeding like a maniac, and so on). Skip role-playing long healing times or imprisonments as needed, just keep in mind the result of IC time lapse. Plots TinyPlots (TPs) is a term used to refer to official plots and stories that are run on the game. (The term derives from the codebase of the game, known as "TinyMUX.") Such plots usually require approval from and cooperation with the game's staff to be run. Not all plots qualify as official TPs, though, and many can be run purely at players' discretion. If a storyline does not cause significant changes to established player characters or NPCS and does not affect the game world itself to a notable degree, then you do not need any formal staff approval. Basically, feel free to have skirmishes, play out intrigues, or run any small-scale plots you like without needing approval; we encourage this as much as you like. If a plot involves a permanent change to one or more characters or a potential change to the balance of power on the game, the game world, etc., then you should submit a Plots +request to staff. The purpose of this policy is not to stop players from having a dynamic effect on the game. Rather, it helps staff keep on top of what's going on in the game world and allows us to make certain that players and factions benefit from (or suffer the consequences of) the game's storylines. A few words of advice: don't try to run multiple plots at once, as it only causes problems. Focus on one or two at a time and give them resolution (even if it's temporary) before you move on. Keep aware of current plotlines, both yours and others, and try to participate in them before you run something to compete with another plot. The MUX BBS (+help BB on game), game wiki, and the +tpinfo command (see: +help +tpinfo on game) will help with this. Category:Guidelines